What Now?
by All-The-Stories-Were-True
Summary: Bloom is pregnant with Sky's kids and he doesn't know, his new girlfiend doesn't like Bloom either. Read to find out more. rated k cause i want it to be.*Complete* Wrote A rewrite
1. What Now?

**A/N: this is my first Winx club FF so please R,R, & R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

* * *

><p><em>I walked down the hall to my dorm with my phone in my hand. <em>_**Why hadn't Sky answered his phone? **__I thought as I got closer to my dorm and the girls who were anxious to hear what Sky had said. Ring, Ring, ring, just then my phone started to buzz in my hand. I opened my phone and pressed talk then put it against my ear all the while not looking at the caller I.D. _

"_Hello" I said coolly. "Hey Bloom, I saw you called." It was Sky. I swallowed hard because the lump in my throat was growing. "Ye-Yeah" I said almost cocking. _

"_Listen I need to tell you something and I noticed in your message that you have to tell me something too."_

_I nodded "yeah" I said after realizing that he couldn't see me. "But you can go first."I said not really sure how to start my conversation starter. _

"_Ah, well bloom… I um there is no easy way to say this so I will just come clean. My parents want me to marry someone else" His voice rung out in my ears as I stode in the middle of the hall dumb struck. "Bloom, just please remember that I care so much about you ok." He didn't get an answer because I had closed my phone with a snap and started running to my dorm._

I opened my eyes with a snap and licked my lips. It had been three months since then. Since the end of my sophomore year, since Sky left me, since I had found out I was pregnant with his children. I looked at my stomach, it was big by now. I was six months pregnant and ready to have them in my arms.

I had found out I was having triplets two weeks after I had found out I was pregnant. I had been three months and three weeks. Then last month I found out that I was having two girls and a little boy. Today I was six months and three weeks pregnant.

Thinking about all of this made me think of meeting Diamond.

_"Hi I'm Princess Diamond of Jews" She said as I walked past her._

_I stopped and looked at her trying my best not to look miserable since it was the same day Sky broke up with me. "Hi, I'm Princess Bloom of Sparks" I said surprisingly more confident than I felt. _

_She smiled. "Sorry, to interrupted you I'm just bursting!"She said excitedly. _

_"Oh ya, Why's that?" I asked trying to sound interested. _

_"Oh just that Prince Sky of Eraklyon and I are soon to be married." She said as if it was no big deal._

_I squeezed and made fist and turned my knuckles white. "Oh really" I said through clenched teeth "You know I just remembered I left my books in my dorm." I said turning and walking away. _

There was a knock at my door and the maids walked in. I was at sparks with my parents right now, I had visited Mike and Vanessa already in fact I visit them, a week, a month. I just visited them last week too.

I sat up with the help of one of the maids. I looked over at the calendar that hung on my wall. It was August 20 and in four days senior year would start, **in four days,** I thought absent mindedly. I swallowed and felt a jab at my ribs making me bit my lip. The maids saw it and looked at me, I just shook my head and then they decided to leave me knowing me too good.

Lockette had awoken and had also seen it.

"You know I think they will be here soon because you have been biting you lip way too much lately" she said smiling. She too was ready to see them.

I nodded and put a hand on my stomach. Memories of sky flooded into my head like a pool of water. I felt another jab and bit my lip harder.

The rest of the day was good, well up until one o'clock that afternoon.

Pain was seizing through me and my parents and sister could tell. They decided to take me to the hospital. My mother took me while my father left to get Mike and Vanessa. My mother and I arrived at the hospital shortly and we had barely gotten settled when my father and adoptive parents showed up.

We waited forever. It was becoming night and I was having more pain as the hours past. Finally at 1 o'clock I was ready.

At 1:43am on August 21, 2006 Charlotte Marie Sparks was born. Then at 2:01am her younger brother, James Ryan was born and last was little miss Luella Vi at 2:17am.

Charlotte weighted 3lb, 3oz and was 20in long, James is 2lb, 10oz and 18 and a half in long then Luella is 2lb, 3oz and 17in long.

Charlotte had orange curly hair that was super visible and she had sweet blue eyes that made it like she was smiling even though she wasn't just like Sky's. James had bright red hair that too was noticeable at first sight and Caribbean blue eyes that were bright and shinning. Little Luella's hair wasn't known till you felt her head and when you looked close. Her hair was blond like Sky's and she had cerulean blue eyes. That too brightened everything up.

I had fallen asleep so had my mom, Daphne and Vanessa after about an hour or so and while we were asleep my dad wrote a letter to the girls telling the almost everything and Mike had helped.

The babies had been ready for me at around five. The nurses said that James and Charlotte were ready before Luella, but they wanted to bring all three of them down to me at the same time.

They were all stable with their breathing, keeping their temp. up, had a good heart beat, was good with eating and everything else, all we needed was to get their weigh up. (This was very good for only being in my stomach for six and a half months) Therefore they all got to go home in two days along with me.

I smiled as the nurses gave me a boppy and I held all three of them in my arms, _**MY arms**_ I thought _**Because they were MY babies.**_

I smiled and a few tears filled my eyes, but I didn't let them creep any further. They were so small and tiny I was almost afraid I would break them. They barley felt like they were in my arms or as if I was holding air. Though I knew they were healthy and so I was happy.

"Let's see their hair." My mother said standing up and gingerly taking James. She sat next to Vanessa and set him on her lap then lifted up the blue hat that was on his head.

"Wow look at that hair!" Vanessa said wide eyed and smiling. Even though I was sitting on the bed I could see the bright red hair that covered his head. I smiled and laughed, so did Daphne, Oritil and Josh.

"so what is his name?" Daphne said holding her little girl.

I smiled then said "James Ryan" everyone smiled at me then Oritil picked up Charlotte.

"Let's see here Missy" he said lifting up her pink hat after sitting next to Daphne and Mike.

Daphne laughed and brushed her fingers on her hair. "There is some hair too." She smiled.

I laughed again and answered the question no one had asked yet. "Charlotte Marie." I said smiling.

Then I looked down at my last little girl. "Luella Vi" I said before lifting up her purple hat. I couldn't see anything so I took her hat off completely carful with her though. I brushed my fingers on her head and felt the little hairs. I smiled and knew she was the one that had Sky's hair.

"She's the blond." I said laughing and placing her hat carefully back on her head.

My mother had taken each of their hats to do something with them. The girls had written back while she was doing so.

_ Congrats! We are all together right now so that is why there will only be one letter. Anyway we all have agree that it is probably really busy around there so we have decided just to meet up at the castle the day they come home. And don't send pictures we want to be surprised when we see you all in two days. So bye-bye till then._

_ Lots of Love, Layla, Tecna, Musa, Flora and of course Stella  
><em>_ P.S. and lots of love from: Nabu, Timmy, Helia and Brandon. _

I smiled at the letter wanting it to be two days from now already yet at the same time I didn't because I didn't want my babies to be a day older. One day closer to everything that will happen in their lives that will be such a big mile stone.

I had only written back because I had decided on the godparents.

_ Sorry. I am writing back, but I just wanted to tell you who are the godparents are. Though it won't matter because even thought we aren't related you will always be their aunts and the specialist their uncles. Anyway to Miss Luella Vi Sparks it is Stella and Brandon. Then to Mr. James Ryan Sparks it is Flora and Helia. And lastly for Miss Charlotte Marie Sparks it is Musa and Riven. I am sorry to Tecna and Layla, I just don't have enough kids for all of my friends and anyway you will always be considered their aunts like I said. Besides Tec you are Miss. Jackie's godmother._

_ Lots of Love, Bloom  
>O and P.S. how are you and the kids doing Stella?<em>

Stella had found out she was pregnant with Brandon's Kids just two months before me and had, had the twins two weeks ago. Sky and I were the godparents of Mr. Andrew Michael and Tecna and Timmy were the godparents of Miss Jaclyn Nicole.

I had just a few visitors over the hours that I spent at the hospital. Which really only included both sets of parents, my sister and her husband King Joshua of Ramdom. (This is why I am still the heir to the throne) and my niece Valery. Valery is two and a half so she was so excited every time she saw the triplets.

My mother had embroidered the kids name in their hat. James hat was a baby blue color so she just did a darker blue. Charlotte's hat was a light pink so she did hot pink and Luella's hat was a light purple so she did like a violet color. Once when Daphne had come down with Val and Josh, Daphne had found something for the girls so they gave it to them.

Daphne was holding Charlotte and Val was sitting next to her looking from Char to me and back again. My parents were in the cafeteria eating lunch and chatting. James was being held by Josh, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and Luella was laying in between my legs, which were stead out wide.

I had the little pink bag on my leg and was starting to get what was in it out. There was something raped in the tissue paper that they had put in the bag.

My parents had just come back up and now were sitting down or just standing up.

I took the items out and noticed they were the same things so I just looked at one.

I laughed as I looked at what it said then I turned it around for everyone to see: _This is my little black dress_, is what it said on the front. It was a tank dress and it had little ruffles at the bottom. I laughed again as the others laughed too then put it back in the bag and my mom took it and set it on the window sill. Then I leaned back and held Luella in my arms.

My mom the next day gave me a necklace. The chain was silver and on it was little stick type thing and a light green stone.

"It's a birthstone necklace" she said putting on me. I looked on each of the stick things. _James, Charlotte and Luella_ is what was on each thing. I smiled at her and looked down at the three of them who were lying in front of me since one of my legs I had put like I was doing that exercise called the butterfly and the other stretched out. My gym teacher would call that the modified hurdler since he didn't like the hurdler and that exercise could really hurt you. Then I looked up since the lunch person had just walked in.

My mom also made a potion that made you lose all the baby weigh when you drink it. OS I took it and now I am back to my normal weigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you are and don't forget that Aquarius Goddess123 did this story too and when ever I put a star before the writing then that means that there will be confusing things so i will explain them down here. Anyway I made Daphne alive and this is how. She was communicating with Bloom by telekinisis and Bloom set out to find her and did so yeah idk if i will do a story for that or not.<strong>


	2. Home

**A/N: this is my first Winx club FF so please R,R, & R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up. Oh and I made Char 2lb and 10oz and 18in when she was born instead of what i put last chapter and Luella= 1lb, 10oz and 16in the James= 1lb, 13oz and 17in**

* * *

><p>Finally the day came to go home. The babies had barely grown, but they still had grown. Charlotte was now 3lb and 4oz, James is now 2lb and 10oz then Luella is 2lb and 3oz.<p>

I dressed them with light hands not letting them be stiff. I got them out of their baby straight jackets and I dressed Charlotte in a pink tank onesie with her little pink hat and I dress Luella in the same thing only purple. Then I dressed James in a blue cameo onesie with his hat.

Their car seats were sitting on the couch by the window like those ones in people's room, but the size of a couch.

I called a nurse in to show me how to get them in the car seat. My nurse today name is Jenifer so she came in to help me.

"I will miss you guys. You have to come and visit sometime. They are just too adorable" She said picking up Charlotte and putting her into her car seat light pink, black and gray car seat showing me how to do it. Then I tried it with James and his light blue, brown and white car seat.

"Good job. If I didn't know better I'd say you're a pro." Jenifer encouraged. I smiled and said thanks then did Luella. I made sure everything was in place then I picked Luella up gingerly and placed her in her bright hot pink, light hot pink and black car seat. I buckled her up then straightened up and brushed my hands off then stared down at my kids. I smiled and for some reason laughed. Jen did too for some reason.

There was a knock at the door and then I said "Come in" lightly.

I saw my mother peck her head in. When she saw that I was ok, she and Vanessa came in. After about two seconds Daphne and Valery came in. Valery smiled and walked over to me and stode there. I smiled down at her and pictured it to be two and a half years from now Charlotte or Luella doing what Valery was doing now.

"Ready to go home?" Daphne asked me and Valery looked up at me.

I smiled "Most defiantly." I said grinning. Valery giggled probably not sure of what her aunt said, but just wanting to be a part of the conversation. I smiled then walked over to the babies because my mom and Daphne and Vanessa had too. Daphne picked up Charlotte's car seat and I got the other two. The car seats are usually heavy, but with these two not so much.

I signed out at the front counter and then we were allowed to leave. We walked out to the parking lot and found our car. I opened the door and placed James in the middle then put Luella in on the right while Daphne put Charlotte in on the left.

The car had a back to so after that Val, Daphne and I got in, in the very back.

Val giggled and I looked down at her.

"You excited?" I asked her laughing. She nodded her head up and down franticly. "Me too." I muttered leaning down and whispering it in her ear. She looked up at me and nodded again. Daphne smiled at her baby sister and child.

My mom and Vanessa chatted up front while Vanessa drove. They only reason they hadn't brought a driver was because of Vanessa. Personally I really didn't like being babied either so I was super happy when my mom told me this story.

"Well here we are." Vanessa said breaking me out of my daze of staring at the babies.

I hopped out and watched Valery get out behind her mom then I closed my door shut. I walked up and then opened my door and got out Luella. I set her car seat on the concrete and then got out James. After I had him I pick up Luella and my mom shut my door.

The girls squealed as Daphne and I came around from the side of the car. Daphne hadn't let the girls see Char. She had kept the door open and had walked around to my side.

"Ok which on is which?" Stella asked as soon as we had set them down. Timmy was holding Jackie and Andrew was in the stroller they have.

I smiled and bent down. I put my bangs that were getting in my eyes behind my ear and unbuckled Luella. I picked her up and walked over to Stella.

"This, Stella is Miss Luella." I said handing her, Lu.

"Aw" she cooed "I'm half afraid I'll squish her she is so small." Stella said.

I smiled and shook my head telling her she won't. Brandon walked over and stode by Stella. He looked down at his goddaughter and smiled. He put his hands down and took her from Stella, I smiled and Vanessa took a picture of the godparents with Lu.

I then bent down and got out Charlotte. I shifted her in the crock of my arm and walked over to Flora.

"I'm guessing this is Charlotte?" she half asked me. I smiled and nodded. She took her and Helia put his arms around Flora's making their hands overlep. Helia smiled and Vanessa got a picture of them together.

I bent down and then got James. When I turned to Musa and Riven they both smiled at me. Musa let Riven take him so I gave James to Riven. He smiled at the little baby boy and Vanessa got a picture of them too. Daphne, my mom and Vanessa took their car seats and told two maids to take them to my room.

I then bent down and got Andrew. "You aren't get any attention, are you Andrew?" I asked.

"Yes the big one month old." Stella said laughing.

"That is right, you're a month old today aren't you." I said to him. I let Layla take Andrew from me as I gave them all hugs.

'Come here little Andy." Layla said when she took him from me. I was probably the only one that didn't call him Andy out of all of us.

After I gave all of them a hug we went upstairs to my room.

As we walked toward my room, I realized I hadn't seen Lockette or Kiko in like three days. Nabu opened my door as we got to my room. I heard a squeal and a high pitch voice. "Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Oh Bloom" it said as it flew around me. I smiled at Lockette as she settled down and sat down on her bed.

The boys' stode standing and now all the godfathers were holding their god child. Except Nabu who was holding Andrew.

The girls and I sat on my bed and then the girls turned to me.

"Are-are you going to tell **him**? Stella asked me.

I bit my lip and looked at the triplets then I shook my head. "No. Cause then his parents needs to know and then they will hate the kids because they do have an heir from me exactly what they didn't want." I said flatly leaning back on my bed and closing my eyes.

There was a light knock at my door so I opened my eyes.

There was a light voice that came next. "Guys, Aunt Boom dinner ready." It was Valery.

"But Bloom-"Stella started, but I cut her off.

"OK, Val we're coming." I told her getting up.

I gestured to the girls to help me get the bouncers. I grabbed Luella's which is a purple and light purple one with a piece that supports the head and a buckle with a little flower and a butterfly and Musa got Charlotte's which was the same, but pink and light pink and Flora got James's. James's was almost the same, but blue and white then with a giraffe and a lion.

We walked down stairs the boys still holding the babies. Musa, Flora and I set the bouncers by my chair and then the boys set them in it and buckled them in. Timmy and Nabu out the twins in their stroller and the Stella rolled the stroller down in between her and Brandon.

Our dinner was good and peaceful for about a few minutes until James, Charlotte and Luella needed to be changed.

I let Brandon and Riven help me get them. Brandon took Luella and Riven got James. I unbuttoned Char's outfit at the bottom and took out a new diaper and wipes.

I took her diaper off and the wiped her little butt before putting the new diaper on. I did the same with Lu and James then Brandon, Riven and I took them back and put them in their bouncier and sat down and finished dinner.

After dinner I convinced the girls to stay so we could all just go to Alfea together. The boys did leave however and the girls sent letters to their parents.

At nine we were all settled and Stella and I were feeding our kids. When Stella had finished I had only gotten Char and James so now they were asleep and Luella was almost asleep. I looked down at her a felt the tears run down my cheeks as I thought about Sky. When she fell asleep I put her in the basinet with the other two, right next to my bed. Then I leaned back on my pillow and thought for a few.

Sky: Bloom, listen to me.

Darker: You think you can bring her back to the light?

Sky: _Bloom, Bloom can you hear me? It's Sky… your Sky._

_Me: Uh. (then I laughed because I didn't care who he was)_

_Sky: That day that you saved me I wanted to tell you my feelings._

_Darker: You are pathetic_

_Sky: And I made a promise to myself that one day I would save you, But I'm sorry there is nothing I can do. I guess what I wanted, really was to spend more time with you because I care more about you than anyone else in the world, please Bloom, Please_

**Yeah right if you cared about me that much you would have told your parents that you weren't going to marry Diamond, **I thought before falling asleep into my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there you are hope you liked it. R, R and R<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you are and don't forget that Aquarius Goddess123 did this story too and when ever I put a star before the writing then that means that there will be confusing things so i will explain them down here. Anyway I made Daphne alive and this is how. She was communicating with Bloom by telekinisis and Bloom set out to find her and did so yeah idk if i will do a story for that or not.<strong>


	3. Why?

**A/N: this is my first Winx club FF so please R,R, & R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

* * *

><p><span>Bloom's POV<span>

We slept soundly for about half an hour before the triplets woke up. After that I had all the girls move to different rooms so they could get a good night's sleep.

Stella moved with the twins to the room on the right of mine. Then Flora and Musa moved to the one on the left and Tecna and Layla went to the room on the other side of Stella.

After they all moved I, which had been rather quickly, I moved over to the babies. I picked up Charlotte and set her on the changing table deciding she probably needed changing.

Their changing table was just an ordinary changing table. It had a gap where I had three wicker baskets with covers over them then there was three drawers under neither that.

I unbuttoned her outfit at the bottom and then keeping one hand on her I got a diaper out and set it on the table. I got out a wipe from the container too and set that on the table besides the diaper. I straightened up and brushed a few pieces of hair out of my face that had fallen onto my forehead.

I folded up the bottom of her outfit and put in under her. Then I undid the diaper and took her feet and held them together with one hand as I wiped her bottom. Then I removed the diaper from under her and put the wipe and dirty diaper into the trash.

I then put the clean diaper under her and put her feet down gently. I brought up the front of the diaper and then unfolded one of the stapes on the diaper and put them together keeping a firm hold on Char and the diaper. After I got it I did the same with the other.

I put her outfit back on right and then picked her up and held her to my chest. She had quieted down with the crying, but she was still crying. I decided to give them some water to drink since they didn't need to eat yet.

I made three bottles with water in them I had about a little less than half of the bottle in them. I put hot water in them because I knew they would cool down by the time I finish with Luella and James.

I set Charlotte on my bed and got James. I changed his diaper with ease since he had different parts then the girls. After I got him changed I set him down next to Charlotte and did Luella.

I finished Luella's diaper quicker then James and Charlotte since she had girl parts and I also am more awake than before.

I got the bottles walking back to my bed with Luella. As I sat down I heard a knock at my door. Whoever was at the door opened it without me saying anything.

When I looked up I saw Flora standing in the doorway. She smiled at me and walked over. She picked up Charlotte and her bottle then sat across from me on the bed. I had gotten a little blanket and folded it so James and Luella's heads were prompted up slightly so I could give them the water.

We sat in silence for a long time watching the babies drink the water, calming them down.

Flora broke the silence after a while.

"Look Bloom, I know you must be hurt and all-" She glanced up at Bloom with the last few words, "I don't know when, but Sky needs to know." She concluded.

For awhile I felt nothing, and then emotions came flooding over me. I was sad, that Sky didn't know them and that they wouldn't know Sky. I was confused, on practically everything, I was happy that the babies were fine and healthy. I was scared, that if Sky and his parents found out about what they would say and most of all I was so pissed off at my friends for pushing me to tell Sky, to make my fears come true and everyone hate me and the babies.

I used to have dreams about that, Sky, Diamond and Sky's parent finding out about the babies. They were so hateful of me and the babies calling us "Mutants", "freaks", "retarded" and other hurtful things all being directed towards us. Most of all Sky didn't care. He didn't care about anything, them, that he was the dad, and _ME. _That one hurt the most, I don't know why, I mean I didn't want anything to do with him. I didn't love him anymore and neither did he.

"Bloom, he told you he cares about you more than anyone else in the world, so he would care about them too." Flora continued with her speech. We had put the little ones back to bed already so Flora put one of her hands on both of mine which were sitting in my lap.

I shoved them off. "If he cared so much why didn't he tell his parents that he loved me more than anything, huh?" I asked her with my voice shaking because I was crying so hard by now. She didn't have an answer for that. She shook her head and suddenly her arms were wrapped around my crying body.

After about twenty minutes when I had cried myself dry she left my room and let me go back to sleep.

_Not so bad of a night, _I thought when I had woken up in the morning. I had only gotten up four other times that night after the little conversation with Flora.

I threw off my covers and got ready for the new day. I took a shower and feed the babies after then I went down to the dining room with Stella and the twins and my babies. I carried two of them down then I ran up and got the third which is when Stella and I walked down together. I sat down next to Stella and Flora.

She set her hand on mine and squeezed. I looked over at her and smiled telling her I was better.

"Well this is the last day of freedom, before school starts" I confirmed smiling at my friends and them eating my pancakes, apples and drinking my milk.

We then decided to go shopping after breakfast to celebrate.

Stella dragged us around the mall or tried to because she was pushing the twins in there twin stroller.

We all laughed at her as we walked around the mall. Everyone tried to get a glimpse of the triplets who were in there triplet stroller that I had found. The rest of the day till 7:30 we spent at the mall then we returned to the castle and had dinner then went to our rooms and went to bed ready for the day to come tomorrow.

Sky's POV

I woke up to dark brown hair next to me. I frowned and wished it was red. I remember the last time I had seen that flaming red hair next to me. It had been almost seven months ago. I got out of bed and changed, which was good timing because Diamond had started to stir when I had fished getting dressed.

Diamond thought the only reason I didn't change in front of her was because we weren't married yet, but really it was because I had absolutely no appeal to her. I acted like I did in front of people, but I really distasted her.

I heard her laugh at me and I could not stop myself from rolling my eyes at her. She got up and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned and put on a smile. She went to kiss me, but I stopped her. Whenever I do have to kiss her I think she is bloom and her lips were bloom's soft and caring one.

"You should freshen up before breakfast." I told her. She smiled "Oh of course what was I thinking I will meet you down stairs.' She told me. I smiled a tight smile and acted like I cared then watched her leave and stormed out of the room.

I didn't' go to the dining room, but the library instead.

I went to the library a lot as of lately, trying to get away from everyone. Sometimes I would read, but other times I would star at pictures of Bloom.

I spent about an hour in there with a book close by to cover me, but really I was looking at a picture of Bloom. _Her beautiful and perfect features and her flaming red hair._

Diamond was nothing like Bloom. Bloom had blue eyes, red hair and perfect feature while Diamond had brown hair and plain brown eyes and not so good features. I missed Bloom so much. Too much is what Brandon says. He tells me the same thing all the time. "Dump that bitch and go back to Bloom" but my parents didn't exactly like Bloom. So Diamond it was.

I left when Diamond found me and spent the rest of the day trying to avoid her. Then I went to bed smiling because tomorrow was the day that she went to Alfea and I went to Red Fountain.

_Bloom, I love you; _was my last thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there you are hope you liked it. R, R and R I figured to give you a little somthing before i left for the sugerland concert tonight. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you are and don't forget that Aquarius Goddess123 did this story too.<strong>


	4. Alfea

**A/N: this is my first Winx club FF so please R,R, & R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloom's POV<strong>

I was up before anyone else the next morning. I stretched sitting up in bed and yawning. I looked over at the alarm clock; it was only 5:30.

I had a lot of time left and since I had gotten up about an hour ago with the little ones I knew I had a bit of time.

I picked out a purple shirt with a whit belt going across it and a baby blue flower with a white middle then got a pair of baby blue sweat pants; knowing it was always cold in the school for the first month.

Before getting dressed I figured I could fit in a shower. A nice warm fifteen minute shower was enough for me. I got dressed and then made the triplets bottles since they would be getting up soon. I heard the water turn on in Stella's room so I decided to go over there.

"Hey Stel, What's up?" I asked her leaving the door ajar. I put the baby monitor on the bed side table and sat down.

She perched her lips then shook her head.

"Really, cause' it looks like you are dressing Jackie" I told her walking over and picking up Andrew to help Stella and dress him.

I saw her roll her eyes. "Ok so I am dressing Jackie" She said laughing. I smiled and stripped Andrew. I looked at the outfit Stella had set out.

It was a blue and white striped onesies. It had a blue, white and brown pokka-dot dog with a red tongue sticking out. Then she had a pair of brown pants out for him too.

I dressed him faster than I could with my kids. Andrew had been 6lb, 6oz and 18 and a half in. when he was born and now a month later he was 8lb, 15oz and 20in. long.

I held him after I finished and walked over to Stella and Jackie. Jackie was wearing a pink and white pokka-dotted long-sleeve dress with a pink, white and brown cat.

I heard a cry through the baby monitor. I put Andrew in his car seat and buckled him in then went over to my room.

James was the one up. He squirmed when I walked over to the basinet. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Good morning James." I told him picking him up and perking him on the cheek. He crinkled his nose and squirmed again. I laughed and held him in my arms walking over to the changing table.

I had gotten a pair of dark blue long johns that my mother had gotten while she was visiting Earth. His name was white on the butt. I changed his diaper and the dressed him.

Luella and Charlotte had stayed up longer last night so they were still sleeping so I had time to feed him before the girls woke up.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him as he ate. I smiled when he wrinkled his nose. "O really is that so." I said laughing and putting the bottle on my bed side table.

I draped a burp rag over my shoulder and then started to burp James. After he burped I let him finished his bottle. Once he finished I burped him again.

"All better?" I asked him when he burped rather loudly in my ear. I laughed then strapped him in his car seat since we would be leaving soon.

Luella was starting to wake up by then. "Are you up finally, Ella?" I asked her and picking her up proceeding to the changing table. I changed her and got her dressed into yellow long johns with brighter yellow on the butt that spelled out Luella. I did the same and feed and burped her then put him in her car seat and moved on to wake Charlotte.

"Char, Char" I said picking her up, putting her on the changing table and taking her outfit off. I rubbed a cold wipe on her belly. She wiggled and her eyes drifted open. "HI." I laughed at her as she looked up at me confused.

"You didn't go to sleep all the way when I thought you did, did you?" I asked changing her diaper.

I put her in light pink long johns with a hot pink Charlotte on the butt. I strapped her in her car seat then put the car seats in their stroller.

I put Charlotte in the front, James in the middle and Luella in the back, then I drifted with the stroller to Stella's room.

All our bags were down stairs and loaded to go, so now Stella was pacing around the room making sure she had everything.

Stella was wearing a plain pink shirt and jeans and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ok I'm ready." She saw me and pushed the twin's stroller alongside me.

Since we were at the top we took the elevator down.

Everyone else was down there just waiting for us. The bags were piled by the door and the girls were standing near.

Musa smirked as we made our way towards them. She wore a red shirt and a pair of jeans and her hair in her usual pig tails. Flora was wearing a pink shirt with a purple and green flower and a green skirt. Then Tecna had a purple and lime green shirt and a pair of kakis on. Layla wore an orange and white shirt and a pair of light jeans.

"Ready?" She teased. Stella and I rolled our eyes at her and kept walking as Flora, Tecna and Layla held the doors.

Three cars pulled up and stopped in front of the castle.

I took the car seats with the triples out of the stroller and I went to one with Luella and James on my arms. I put them in the same spots I did when we came home. After I set them up I got Charlotte and put her in. While I was doing so all our bags were being loaded in each other's car.

Stella had gotten the twins in their car and now was getting in then Flora, Tecna, Musa and Layla were in the last car.

We drove off quickly and arrived at alfea just as quickly. I got out and got the stroller out from the back of the car. I roller the stroller over to Charlotte's side of the car. I got her out and put her in the front then I got Luella out and put her in the very back. I roller the stroller around to the other side of the car ignoring the glances I got from students. I got James out from the car and then the car pulled away after taking the bags out on making them go to our rooms.

Stella rolled up next to me.

"Ready?" She asked looking over to me.

"Seniors." I said smiling and I started for our room. I heard Stella laugh and start after me.

Flora would be moving in with Layla with year and Musa and Tecna still had the same room.

We walked down the halls, people stopping to stare at me because they already knew about Stella and Brandon, but I guess they made their own little conclusion that the babies weren't mine and that the babies' parents died and I was friends with them so I took them in. I only guessed that because had overheard a few girls saying that and telling other people.

I smiled and kept walking knowing that is not the way everything happened. When we got to the room I couldn't help smiling my face off.

"Welcome, Babies to your home for the few months." Musa said flinging the doors open. We all went to our rooms to set up our stuff. Stella going forward, Layla and Flora going left, and Musa and Tecna going in between Stella and Flora and Layla and me going right.

I opened the door biting my lip. It was still the same room it had been when it was my first year, but it was also completely different.

There was only one bed this time, one dresser, and one desk, one everything.

I kept the babies in their car seats, but took them out of the stroller. I folded the stroller and put it aside; I would figure out where to put it later. My bed was against the wall by the window and my dresser was across from my bed then my desk was next to my bed closest to the window, so there was lots of room between my bed and the bathroom.

I did a spell to set up the cribs. Luella's was against the wall closer to me then it was James's and lastly Charlotte's. I turned to Charlotte who was sleeping in her car seat. I bent down and unbuckled her with ease not to wake her. I held her to my chest and moved the car seat in front of her bed. I picked up a pink blanket that said Charlotte on it and rapped her up in it after changing her then I picked her up again and set her in her bed all the while her only moving once which is when I wiped the cold wipe on the butt. I did the same with James, picking him up out of his car seat, putting the car seat in front of the crib, changing him and rapping him up in a blue James blanket and setting him in his crib and again with Luella.

I pushed each of their pack-n'-plays behind their cribs then I seat up the changing table across from their cribs and put a light next to it. I had their clothes in little boxes with their names on their boxes. I put them on a stacker thing in my closet after putting my clothes in. Then I put up each of their hampers plus mine in the corner of the closet to the other corner on the back wall.

I finished unpacking thing after about what seemed like ten hours and joined the girls in the center room.

"The boys are coming over and we got a new roommate." Stella said gesturing to the room on the right of me.

"My new neighbor." I said "Who is it?" I asked too raising an eyebrow, but nobody had to answer because the girl exited the room. It was….

"Diamond!" I said my mouth falling open, Stella pushed it closed and leaned back from across me.

"Howdy roommates." Diamond said grinning "I expect the boys will be here soon." She sat down next to me and I wanted to kick her out of the universe, but Flora grabbed my wrist from my other side. When Diamond wasn't looking I raised my hands and made a strangling motion "You feel that, that is my hands around your neck." I growled under my breath.

"Uh?" She looked back at me and I put my hands in my lap "What you say?" I shook my head and she nodded. There was a knock and then the boys were standing in the door way. Everyone, but me got up and xoxo'ed their boyfriends. Sky nodded at me and I nodded back after bringing my legs up to my chest and leaning back against the couch.

"Look who I am roommates with." Diamond exclaimed smiling. The other girls were sitting with me and we all put on really noticeable fake and forced smiles and nodded. Diamond really was dumb because she didn't notice and either Diamond had grown on him or he was ignoring it, but neither did Sky.

The boys sat down in the chairs and Diamond sat on Sky's lap. I could almost feel everyone, but Diamond and Sky roll their eyes. There was a muffled cry from my room and I knew someone was up.

"Excuse me." I said getting up. It was Luella who was up. All she needed was a change so I changed her and put her back in her crib after I rapped her up in her blanket. I then left and joined the others.

"What was that?" Sky asked. I smiled and was about to answer when Diamond thought it to be her duty to answer. "Oh her friends on Earth died and they had baby triplets and she took them in for them because they had no other living relatives or godparents so…." Diamond said pecking Sky on the cheek and I thought I saw him blush. After a few more hours everyone left and we all went to bed.

I feed Luella, James and Charlotte and changed their diapers then changed them into the hospital shirts that I kept then all four of us were asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's POV<strong>

I awoke and changed as usual before anyone was up. I fixed my breakfast, ate then made sure I had everything before letting the people take my things. That morning was blur and I was just walking through it all. I felt empty that morning or emptier than I usually felt. When we dropped off Diamond I promised I would come down to see her on her first day then we left for red fountain.

I got there and went straight to my and Brandon's room, who was already there unpacking. I started unpacking right away and then I talked to the boys after we all were done.

"So are we going to see the girls?" Riven asked after we had all sat down. "Ya we will." Nabu stated smirking. I nodded and felt like I was going to be sick. I was going to see Bloom and I really was disappointed of what happened. I all agreed to leave and we left right away.

Alfea was the same as always, but it was different in other ways too. I had a different girlfriend going here this time. That girl was an ugly bioch that I hated in every way.

We walked to the winx's room quickly. Brandon knocked and didn't wait for an answer when he opened the door. Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna, Flora, and BLOOM. Seeing Bloom was like, really I don't know how to put it really. The every girl, but Bloom got up and kissed their boyfriend so when Diamond pressed her lips to mine it breaking me out of my day-dream I was taken aback and almost stepped back.

We sat down after that and Diamond sat on my lap. I saw everyone roll their eyes and I wanted to smile at them, but I didn't. We heard a little cry from a room and Bloom excused herself to it so I guessed it was hers.

Why is there a crying noise in her room? What is it? Those two questions rolled thought my head.

When she came back the question slipped out of my lips. "What was that?"

"Oh her friends on Earth died and they had baby triplets and she took them in for them because they had no other living relatives or godparents so…." Diamond said pecking me on the cheek. I nodded and I nod Bloom did and her smile was one that told me that excuse was a fake and the most horrible truth came into my head.

_They are Andy's_, No they couldn't could they, but they probably are. We talked more till we all left and everyone went to bed. When I fell asleep there were only three words going through my head: They are Andy's.

* * *

><p><strong>I did a pretty long chap for ya. I am sorry didn't update fats with school, homework, My mom loves taking pics so she edits them, my little bro is only 7, and then my confrece was last night and i had to watch my baby cuz for my anut since my uncle is at work and they are moving and my other cuzs came in town and then i was mad a t my sci teacher on Tues. so ya i was all busy but here you go. I thought it was an ok chap but let me know whay you think. Oh and my Sky POV will probably not be long most of the time but IDK<strong>


	5. Mrs F's office

**A/N: this is my first Winx club FF so please R,R, & R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

* * *

><p>I woke up on my own again. I was surprised because I hadn't slept well last night. I kept on waking up thinking about how Sky had asked me what was that and diamond had answered and when I tried to pull off a smile how he seemed to get a look that told me he saw through my plan. I was up before the babies every time last night and so when I woke up for the thousandths time I decided to just stay up.<p>

I took a shower to help wake me up and just to let the warm water run down my body. I got out and dressed myself in a red cami and a black mini skirt (trying to keep the; I'm not a real mom look). I then added a navy blue jacket. I brushed my hair as it dried and pulled it up into a high pony tail.

There was a muffled cry from James's crib. I walked over to find him waking up for the morning. I smiled and picked his tiny body up. "Good morning sunshine. How are you?" I put him against my chest and rubbed his back soothingly. I picked an onesie out from the closet for him and went to the bed to dress him.

His sky blue onesie would match the ones that the girls would wear by saying: They did it in bold red letters and two arrows pointing left and right.

I put it on and feed him his bottle. I made a face as I fixed the formula; this stuff sure did stink. Feeding him and burping him then changing him, I finished just as a new light cry came from Luella's crib.

I smiled as I wrapped James into a blue blanket and set him in his crib and turned on the mobile above him. I went to Luella and picked her tiny body up just as I had James saying the same thing too and picking out her onesie from the sea of clothes in the closet. Instead of James's sky blue the onesie that Luella is light pink and had the words: he did it, in red bold letters and an arrow pointing left. I did the same to her as I did James, but Charlotte started to wake when I was half way through feeding Luella.

I put Luella in her crib started the mobile, started James's back up then moved to Charlotte.

Charlotte's onesie was 99% like Luella's, but the red arrow was pointing to the left. Instead of putting her in her crib I laid her down on my bed and hurriedly putting James on the left of Charlotte and Luella on the other side of James. I smiled down at them and unwrapped the blankets so I could see what the onesie said before taking out my camera and taking a picture and laughing at the image since Luella and Charlotte were looking at James and James looked like he had been rolling his eyes. I got a good normal one after too, but soon put my camera up when there was a knock at my door and when it opened it was Musa and Flora.

They smiled at me and walked in gingerly as if they were walking on thin ice and every move was costly. I waved them in rolling my eyes myself before turning and rewrapping the babies in their blankets. Musa picked Jams up after I finished him and Flora got Charlotte. We walked to Flora's room silently.

I sighed as I gave Layla, Luella and turned to the door. Stella was heading over to Flora's and Layla's room too with Musa and Tecna behind her. I waited outside the door for Stella and lucky me Diamond walked out of her room.

"Wow Bloom you look so tired are you feeling alright?' Diamond asked as if she cared.

'As if you care' I said; Haha I wish I did at least, but instead I said, "Yeah perfect, "I said this as cheerfully as she could.

Diamond didn't catch my sarcasm so I asked her how she was. "Oh I am just great you know with the wedding right around the corner." She peaked around the corner of the door then looked at Bloom and laughed. Bloom smiled; How is that funny, I somehow thought without making a face. "I feel absolutely amazing!" She exclaimed just as Stella came out of the room.

"And we care why?' She asked me when Diamond had turned around. I laughed and walked out of the room with Stella just as Diamond turned around.

"Stella how rude." I faked laughing again.

"Oh as if you weren't thinking it." Stella elbowed her in the ribs playfully. We laughed again and trailed down to Mrs. F's office to talk about the school year.

We passed many new students and we knew they were new because we heard them whispering to their friend and asking if we were two of the Winx club members. Me and Stella smiled as we walked passed them. Stella sometimes would answer by saying "Oh Bloom, What do you think will be our next grand adventure with the rest of the girls in our Winx club!" She would say this as loudly as possible so Bloom had to smile and say something like "Well Stella I think…" Instead of laughing like I wanted to. Some students that knew us would smile and nod and others would glare and give us nasty looks not catching on till someone noticed their glares and explained to them.

Me and Stella finally reached Mrs. F's office and by then we were rolling in laughter. I put my finger shakily to my lips to tell Stella shusss. She grinned, but cooled down as I opened the door after knocking and hearing Mrs. F tell us to come in.

"Oh good, girls it is you." Mrs. F said looking up from the papers on her desk.

"Yes Mrs. F. We have come to talk about what we will do about this year." I said since Stella looked like if she opened her mouth she would start rolling again.

"Yes, yes of course you girls came down to talk about school." She looked at Stella. "At first I thought you girls walked down the hall to yell and laugh." She said looking over her glasses at Stella.

Stella looked at Mrs. F sheepishly. "Sorry Mrs. F I couldn't help it they were so confused so I needed to help them." She said smiling widely as if she were three. I sighed along with Mrs. F and then turned my attention to her.

Stella now was paying attention to Mrs. F so she continued on. "Well on certain things like test you have to come into a class room and have someone watch the babies." Mrs. F picked up her papers and shuffled them together while speaking to the girls. "Then on certain lessons you can watch a telegram version. " Mrs. F was reading off of the papers. "Then you know of course that you can get the work from someone and the last thing is that with certain lessons also you have to be in the class room." Mrs. F concluded.

Stella and I nodded our heads and looked at each other.

"That will work out just fine Mrs. F" Stella said taking me by my hands and pulling me up to leave.

Stella and I walked out after thanking Mrs. F for the help and leaving to our dorm. On the way back no one was wondering who we were as Stella's proclaims on the way to Mrs. F's office was still fresh in everyone's minds. Stel of course couldn't help, but laugh her heart out again.  
>I laughed as I looked over at her because she was laughing so hard she was crying. "Stella you're crying you are laughing so hard." I told her laughing hard myself. She looked at me and tried smiling, but was laughing so hard she couldn't.<p>

"You had too much sugar in your cereal." I told her as she started to calm down a bit. She shook her head as we walked into the room.

What we saw next was so shocking that it took all our will power not to do anything, but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah i know look I updated and I may idk but I may again because I feel on a roll<strong>


	6. Time together

**A/N: this is my first Winx club FF so please R,R, & R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

* * *

><p>Apparently the boys had decided to drop by while we were gone. Sure that wasn't the thing that shocked us the most, what shocked us was everyone, but Sky and Diamond had left to who knows where. I saw Stella walk away to find the others out of the corner of my eye. I, on a normal setting would have grabbed her arm and pulled her back, but my brain didn't send the message; <em>Hey grab Stella's arm with your left hand when you can!<em> Fast enough; so she walked away without me doing anything to stop her, I just continued to stare at the setting before me.

Charlotte and Luella were lying on a pillow that was lying on a blanket that was sprawled out on the floor, while Sky was holding James. Diamond was sitting on a chair holding _my _camera that _my_ mother had gotten _me,_ taking pictures of _my_ babies with _their_ father. As I thought this I felt weird to think the last thing, it made me shiver slightly; _with their father_.

It was true though; Sky is their father and I am their mother and my sister is their Aunt and Valery is their cousin. There were many things that were _theirs_' that they had all around them and knew were theirs'. They knew that I was their mom, they knew that my parent were their grandparents.

_Grandparents,_ they didn't know that Sky's parents were their grandparents. _Sky,_ they didn't know that Sky is their father. Now I knew that there may be things that were theirs' that they knew about and there were things they didn't know were theirs'.

I probably had been standing in the door way for a while now so when Diamond looked up and saw me standing there, she blushed most likely thinking what I had seen unfold.

"Oh Hi Bloom. Uh-Uh" Diamond looked nervously around her and I realized she hadn't even known the others had left. "The others left." She proclaimed and I had a deep sensation to slap her upside and down side her head.

"Oh ya I didn't notice they were gone." I said completely full of sharp sarcasm.

Diamond smiled wide not once so ever catching on that I said that with sarcasm. "Well Sky I guess you will stay here, I will run down to get a bite." Diamond stode up with the camera still firmly in her hands.

When she walked by she made no notion she was going to give the camera back. I put my hand out swiftly; _I don't think so,_ "That's my camera… bitch." I said smirking. I made sure the last word was low enough to where only Diamond could hear me, she looked up at me and I just smiled like I was the sweetest person ever.

She jammed the camera in my hand and walked away swiftly, if I hadn't known I would have thought something was after her. 

_Oh I wonder what that could be,_ I thought watching her go,_ oh ya me._ I giggled under my breath and walked inside. Sky looked up at me as I sat down in the chair Diamond had been occupying.

"Uh hey, what's up?" Sky asked.

I looked over at him and smiled a true smile. I really did miss him; that message from the brain was send from my mouth. "I miss you." I said and as soon as I said it I closed my eyes and wished that my brain wouldn't make me do stupid things; like this.

I mean what is with them, when you want to do something you don't and when you don't you do. I reopened my eyes after taking a deep breath. "I di-"I started to say, but stopped when I noticed he was shaking his head.

_Oh great,_ I thought closing my eyes again. "You have some beautiful babies." I snapped my eyes open and he was looking at the triplets with what seemed like longing in his eyes.

_Our beautiful babies_ "Um thanks I think."

He chuckled and looked back up at me.

"I miss you too, Bloom." He said and for some reason it didn't make me feel better only worse.

I picked up Luella and put her in my arms; I was getting used to it all, being a mom I mean. I got Charlotte after I had Luella situated and made sure I had her in my arms safely before heading to my room.

"Here let me get that for you." Sky graciously said opening the door for me.

I smiled to him and walked in, blushing. _Why was I blushing, I mean really I know Sky. We are friends and he is my kids' father, I shouldn't be blushing._

I put Charlotte in her bed and walked over to the changing table to change Luella.

"Charlotte, James and Luella. Those names are cute. "Sky said putting James in his crib. I nodded and changed Luella's diaper casually.

"So… What've you been you to?" Sky asked and I started to wonder what he knew.

_'Oh you know the usual I've been hiding out at Sparks pregnant with your kids' _that's what I was thinking, but it all came out differently; of course. "Oh nothing really." Yep that is my beautiful summery of what I have been doing; nothing.

"Can't just be anything." Sky inferred looking at the babies. "So what happened to their parents, if it isn't too much to ask?"

I looked at him; '_Oh nothing you are looking at one and you are the other' _"Oh um car-car crash." I tried to act like that was the hardest thing to say.

"Oh I didn't know." 

_Well of course you didn't know._

"Um so how did you end up with them?" Sky looked up at Bloom with what seemed like suspicious eyes.

"Oh well their parent were only like two years older than me and I was a friend of theirs' and they didn't choose godparents yet and both sets of grandparents were dead." I nodded; _sure let's go with that_."So yeah you know the rest." I gestured to the area around us.

_Where is everyone already?_

"Um so have you talked to Andy lately?"

_No, why does he have anything to do with this. He is my friend now I wouldn't do anything with him smart one I thought you knew that._

"No, I don't really talk to him." I looked at Sky with a raised eye brow.

As I looked at Sky I started to think about all of what he was saying.

_What, no of course not why would I have his kids anyway if you were smart then you would ask me about the triplets and you could do the math and figure they are yours. _I breathed out of my mouth and turned facing the door wondering again where everyone was. Sky seemed to think more about some things some more and of course more questions popped into his head.

"Wait you said their" he looked at the triplets "parents hadn't picked godparents yet so how old are they anyway?"

"They were born August 21, three months early." I stated seeing Sky staring at Luella who was staring, wide-eyed at her mobile above her, I picked her up and placed her in Sky's arms.

I smiled at them and raised my camera and snapped a picture of them. He looked up at me and smiled then looked back at her. I smirked and picked up Charlotte. He looked at me and made the gesture as if we were switching. I shook my head and helped him adjust Luella to where he was holding her with one arm. I then placed Charlotte in his free arm. I stepped back and after a minute he relaxed and if I hadn't known I would have thought he had been there with us the whole time learning along with me.

I too took a picture of this scene. I touched his back and lead him to the bed too sit down. He sat and I walked over to James and took him out of his crib. Holding him I grabbed the boppy from the side of the floor. I set the boppy up then set up all three of them in Sky's arms. Again, purposely I set James in the middle, Luella to the right and Charlotte on the left.

I took a picture from behind though you could still tell that Sky was there. Then I took a picture from the side. I laughed a little at all of this. This morning I had no idea that this was all going to play out, heck before they were born I didn't know if Sky would set eyes on them, but here we are right.

"Um if I didn't know I would say they were yours you seem like a pro." I chuckled along with him as I picked James and Luella up.

"Ya sure, didn't I mention I have kids." He laughed and I grimaced, but hid it behind a smile.

_Ya, I know you do._

"Well I better get going because it seems that I have lost everyone and you probably just want some time to yourself." He looked at me daring me to not stop him.

"No I'm fine I mean what would I do all by myself stare at the wall." He laughed and sat down and the bed.

We sat and talked all day till finally everyone came back. They looked at me; I knew as asking me if I was good. I nodded and they smiled.

"Sky let's get going we need to get back to red fountain." Brandon said as Sky stode.

"Look who's talking." We all laughed and after saying our good byes, I left to my room and decided to take a nap with the triplets feeling better than I had last night. I fell asleep before the girls could take to me and for once I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah i know look I updated. Oh and next week I have wed. thurs. and fri. off so you know five day weekend you never know I think too think off some things that could happen. I think the girls will talk to Bloom and stuff and Diamond may find out that the triplets are Sky's. But remeber that doesn't mean she will gom straight to Sky she may use it for leverage.<strong>


	7. Chats

**A/N: this is my first Winx club FF so please R,R, & R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

* * *

><p>I woke up at like eight that same day feeling full of energy and well totally great.<p>

_I talked to Sky for awhile, I slept great and I still had my beautiful babies what could make my life bad now?_

I pealed my covers off stretching and yawning widely. I had gotten a full four and a half hours of sleep. I got up and stepped to the cribs. The babies weren't in there so I figured that the girls had them. I walked out of my room smiling. Sure enough, Tecna was holding Jackie, Layla; Andrew, Stella; Luella, Musa; James and Flora; Charlotte.

I sat down in-between Musa and Stella. I smiled and picked Luella up from Stella as I we all heard Andrew cry out wanting something. As soon as Stella took him from Layla he stopped crying.

"Oh I see now." Layla said shrugging her shoulders and crossing her arms.

"Ha he wants to see his Auntie Bloom." Stella sat back down next to Bloom and Andrew became his noise butt again.

"Hi Drew, what's up?" I laughed and looked at Andrew then looked at Charlotte then James and finally Luella.

"So Bloom, are you ok?" Stella looked over at her nervously.

"Stel mean you fell asleep before we could ask and well with Sky and all." Layla provided for Stella and the rest of the girls.

"Oh Bloom I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you alone with him I-"I cut her off by getting up and walking to my room. They followed me into the room and sat around on the floor or bed.

I picked up the camera from my desk and handed it to Layla since she was the only one with her hands empty. She looked through the pictures before passing it to Flora.

"Guys I'm fine. I slept great and if I wasn't fine you would know because I wouldn't have slept awesome at all like last night." I smiled and stared down at Luella.

"Why didn't you sleep well last night? Why weren't you fine?" Musa rushed asking before Stella could. Flora handed the camera to Tecna and Tec started to look through the pictures.

"I was just shocked because I didn't Sky would set eyes on the triplets and he did then Diamond found it her business to tell Sky my cover story." I sighed and Handed Luella to Stella after Andrew had cooled and Layla had taken him back. "I mean-"I didn't finish; frustrated and at lost for words.

Stella looked at me as I watched Tecna hand the pictures to Musa. "Ahhh" Musa cooed. "Layla, Flora how did you not coo at these pictures?" Musa stated, still on the first picture. "I wait a minute I really don't know" They both said in complete unison.

I laughed; I hadn't looked at the ones Diamond took of them. They must be good and cute.

"So you are fine Bloom?" Stella asked her bestest friend ever with concern.

"I am Stel. I am as fine as a girl can be when her kids' dad doesn't even know that he is a dad and she is doing this on her own." Bloom sighed and looked at her friends.

"You aren't doing this alone Bloom you have us 24/7"Stella wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks guys." I sighed smiling.

"Well actually you have her 24/7 you have us anytime that we are together, but not the times that we are in class and can't get to you unless it is a life of death situation." Musa said breaking the chain of arms. We all laughed at her comment and smiled at each other.

"You guys are the best." I said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Stella asked me.

"You guys have had lunch and dinner and I haven't so where do you think I am going?" I asked laughing.

"Canada?" Musa guessed.

"Ya sure Canada." I laughed and continued to walk.

I laughed as I left the dorm by myself.

I took a bus to the city and decided to get pizza.

"Hey Bloom"

"What's up girl?"

"How are you Bloom?"

"Good to see you."

Bloom heard so many heys, his and howdies that her mind was spinning. Bloom said Hi, hey and howdy to many people on her way to the pizzeria that her mouth was dry and she needed a major drink.

After ordering a coke and a slice of cheese pizza I sat down at a table and dug in.

"HI Bloom, how are you?" I thought that it was just another person I may have known, but didn't remember, but was proven wrong when I looked up and saw Diamond taking the seat across from me.

"Um Diamond we saw each other this morning." I pointed out to her.

She shrugged and looked at me as I took a drink from the coke.

"So you lied?" Diamond asked me.

I looked up at her completely confused. "What?"

"You know what." She told me getting aggravated.

"No I don't." I said, but I got a prickling feeling I did.

"About the babies. You weren't friends with their parents you and _Sky_ are their parents." Diamond tested not at all sounding pissed that they true fully were Sky's kids.

"I don't know what you are talking about they are my friends kids." I got up and threw away my trash.

Diamond unluckily followed me.

"Sure I heard you talking to your friends before you left." Diamond now was walking by my side.

"You said Sky's name and-"Diamond was at loss of how to put the words together.

"You don't even know what to say." I laughed as the bus pulled up and let us on.

"Well I'm not lying." Diamond declared "I know what I heard."

"Well clearly you don't because you are lying." I said taking a seat and sitting down as Diamond sat next to me.

"hey listen I won't tell Sky if that is what you want, but just stay out of my way ok, ok so just say it and I will tell' Diamond was playing with me knowing I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell or not.

"Well ok if you want to tell Sky wait till after our wedding; which is in a month ." Diamond sat back satisfied.

We rode back to Alfea in silence. We walked to the dorm and I stopped to get the triplets from the girls then wanted to go to bed.

"Bloom what is wrong, something is wrong." Stella said as she set Charlotte in her crib after telling me their diapers had been changed and they had been feed.

"Nothing is wrong I am just tired." I staled closing my door in Stella's face and running to my bed the tears rushing down my face as if they were having a race.

"Such a bitch, such a bitch, she is such a bitch." I cried tearfully into my pillow.

I was tempted to chuck it at the wall, but didn't want to scare the babies.

I somehow did fall asleep quick that night; though I probably cried myself to sleep that night, but everything was so crazy that I wasn't sure really of how I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah i know look I updated. Oh and next week I have wed. thurs. and fri. off so you know five day weekend. Oh and yay two chaps in one night new thing for me. Yay!<strong>


	8. qestions and answers

**A/N: this is my first Winx club FF so please R,R, & R. Ok I ment to put this in last chap or the chaop before but I forgot anyway some one put in the reien that well here I will paste it: **

_**anon  
>2011-11-07 . chapter 1 <strong>_

_ur story is great! it just that you know, baby's r supposed to weigh 6 lbs. they hav a very small chance of surviving if theyre 2 lbs!_

**Ok now babies don't have to be 6lbs or more when they are born. I got the weighs of the triplets in this story from my grandma's friend's daughter's babies. They were triplet girls and they weighed what Luella, Charlotte and James weighed. The triplets just turned 2 in june. an they were born like four months early i think. And I was 4lb 15 oz when I was born and now I just turned 13 in auagst. ANyway yes you are right that they could die, but they don't have a small chance. Anyway there you are now here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

* * *

><p>The next morning I sat in bed staring at the ceiling, when I woke up. I wanted to believe that I had, had a normal day yesterday and for a minute I believed myself whole-heartedly. That was until I made myself get up and do something, that wasn't sitting in my bed. I knew I was safe if I didn't say anything, but who said I didn't what to say something or tell Sky about Charlotte, James and Luella. Maybe I was going to mess up the wedding. I better do it in a month though.<p>

A month, I only had a month to either do something or stay quiet. What could I do? How do I tell him if I want to? What will happen if I tell him after the wedding? Would he leave Diamond to be with me and the kids? After all he did say he missed me too. Was it the same way though? Did I even want to tell Sky? Could I have a normal life?

I didn't want to give up the babies, but was that really my best opinion. If I gave them up my life would be back to normal. Right? OR would my life just go more downhill than it has? Was I already at the bottom or could I go farther down? What would happen in a year? What would happen in a month? What would happen in a week? What will happen tomorrow? What will happen in an hour or a minute or a sec?

No one knows what could ever happen at any time. No one knows what could happen if my questions could be answered. I wanted answers to the questions that rambled in my mind.

One thing was for sure I needed to do something and if I didn't I may lose everything. I didn't know if that thought applied to Sky and Me or if it applied to if I didn't do something to occupy myself I would lose the cool that I was barely keeping up now.

I decided that it applied to me losing my cool any minute now if I didn't get out of bed and do something that could take my mind off everything.

I looked into the mirror and deiced to take a shower. I walked dazedly to the bathroom and opened the door without a thought that if I hadn't known and remembered why I was acting so weird I would have thought I had gone out last night and had one too many drinks.

Maybe I had gone out and just couldn't remember going out. Did I go out last night after running into my room crying my eyeballs out? Did I just leave wanting to get away from everything that made up my crazy life that I now held in my hands?

My life wouldn't be so crazy if I hadn't gone away from the party with Sky, would it? Would I have done it another time? What could have happened anyway? What could have happened if I hadn't done it at all? Would my life still be the jack up life it was now if we had stayed with our friends instead o wandering off by ourselves?

Suddenly the memory of that night jumped into my head and I felt confused and crazy and stupid and many other emotions that seemed to overpower me making me sit down on the cold bathroom floor and put my head in-between my legs.

_I laughed as Sky twirled me in a circle.  
>"Having fun?" Sky asked me twirling me again.<br>"Yes I am." I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
>He kissed me back and ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled at him and danced some more, twirling and spinning. Stella and Brandon danced next to us and I could barely make out Stella's baby bump. Flora and Helia danced on the other side of us and Layla and Nabu on the other side of them. Then out of nowhere Riven and Musa came and stode next to us. We all stopped dancing and looked at them.<br>"Let's go somewhere quieter." Riven suggested pulling Musa behind him towards the door.  
>We all followed. Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Sky and I went to the dorm while Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu, Tecna and Timmy went in to town to do something.<br>We had all gone to our rooms and were sitting in them peacefully away from the loud crowd down stairs. Sky leaded towards me and pressed his lips against mine passionately and I did the same. Soon we were undressing each other and then we were in our own little world away from everything outside.  
>We lay there who knows how long later with the blanket covering our naked bodies and then Sky sat up.<br>"It's getting late, Flora will probably be here soon and I don't think it would be a good thing for to find us in this shape." He chuckled and kissed me again. I smiled after kissing him back. I watched him dress and leave before dressing myself.  
>Flora indeed did walk in just as I pulled the blanket up over me. I said goodnight to her when she said it to me then I fell asleep with a big smile plastered against my face.<em>

I drew out of my flash back and sat on the cold floor a little longer before finally getting up and undressing myself to get in the shower.

I stode still letting the warm water run through my hair and down my back. It was waking me up more and bringing life back to me. I was feeling better by the second even though the longer I was in there the more reality set in. I got out of the shower feeling great and then got dressed in a pair of red sweats throwing on the matching red jacket.

Luella was waking up when I was finally together and in order. I dressed her in a short-sleeve dress after changing her diaper and feeding her. Next to wake up was Charlotte. I feed her then changed her diaper then I dressed her in the same as Luella, but it was purple. James finally woke up after the girls had been up for like an hour.

"Good morning sunshine." I laughed feeling great.

Maybe I didn't need to tell Sky, I was perfectly fine how I was now. Then I regretted thinking that, because maybe I did want to tell Sky.

I changed and feed James and then dressed him in a blue shirt and black shorts with two white stripes going down the outside of each leg.

I picked Luella and James up and walked out to the main room with a smile on my face.

Everyone was out there and I mean everyone; Stella, Jackie, Andrew, Layla, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Diamond. I gave James to Musa before walking back to our room and getting Charlotte. I gave Flora Char then sat in-between her and Musa. I looked at Diamond and mouthed,

'_What up Bitch'_

Before settling back into the couch with the intention of enjoying my day.

* * *

><p><strong>k now if you would please review I really love it when you do ! : )<strong>


	9. My Loving Son

**A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while 1) my teachers are clearly trying to drowned us in homework. 2) i watch shows then tada ideas come into my head and next thing I know I have more ff on my page. 3) my cuz sees me writing stories and she was like "hey let's write a story" though I am really the only one writing (haha/kinda) I am going to work on typing up the rest of the chapters then ggoing on to another story and stuff but idk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed and sighed. I had just laid down James, Luella and Charlotte for a nap. Today they were now a week old. I needed to get up so I did and I walked out to the main room where the rest of the girls were.<p>

"What do you want to do today?" Stella asked as I came back from my room after laying down the babies.

"I don't know really." I answered sitting down in-between Musa and Flora as we were now on the floor-which made no since, since there were perfectly nice furniture right there, but hey what ever.

The girls nodded in agreement as to how the day was going to plan out. I sat on the couch with my legs crossed and I stared at the floor. _What was I going to do with my life? _My life was surly one of the most, crazy and jacked up lives you could fine on this planet. I had three wonderful little babies, that don't even know their father and the father doesn't know he is the father.

Maybe I could tell Sky after him and Diamond are married. Would Sky end the marriage then though? _Ok, Bloom stop worrying about it. Worry about when it gets closer to the wedding. _

"Right." I said with renewed force.

"What'd you say Bloom?" Musa asked me.

_Did I say that out loud?_ "Um, nothing."I stuttered shaking my head.

Musa and the rest of the girls nodded their heads.

Maybe I just need to lie down and relax and take a breather from everything. I stode up from my spot on the floor and brushed at my pants to dewrinklefy them. The girls looked at me as I walked to my room silently. I walked through the door and sighed. I walked over to my bed as the door closed silently behind me. I felt better about the idea of lying down and relaxing already.

I flopped down on my bed and let my head hit the pillows. I closed my eyes, but they didn't stay closed forever. James had cried out and my eyes snapped open as I rushed over to my baby boy.

'_Shush, shush, shush'_I shushed him as I got closer to his crib. I put my hands on the bars and watched him as he looked up at me. I knew he couldn't see as far as I was standing, but I still felt as if he had calmed down at the sight of me. I smiled down at my sweet baby boy and leaned down and picked him up. I put him against my chest and he curled up into me as I walked back over to my bed. I sat down gently as we both relax in the midday. I closed my eyes as James snuggled in closer to my skin. I hummed the song 'A song for my son'-I had memorized it clearly since I had listened to it all the time.

I picked up my iphone now as I wanted to listen to it now.

I clicked on the music app. I decided to skip the whole searching process and just clicked on 'artist'.

I clicked on Mikki Viereck and clicked on the only song under her name and I started singing along.

_A song for my son:  
>I don't know where the time has gone<br>since those little boy days, doesn't seem that long  
>yet here you are it's your wedding day<br>and there's one thing darling I'd like to say  
>Be kind, Be sweet, Be a gentle man,<br>care and share and always be fair  
>and remember though you now have taken a wife,<br>you will always be my son, my loving son,  
>you filled my life with so much joy<br>as I watched you grow from that little boy,  
>now I try not to cry as walk away just once more darling I'd like to say,<br>Be kind, Be sweet, Be a gentle man,  
>care and share and always be fair,<br>and remember though you now have taken a wife,  
>you will always be my son, my loving son,<br>Be kind, be sweet be a gentle man  
>care and share and always be fair<br>and remember though you now have taken a wife,  
>you will always be my son, my loving son,<br>my loving son_

As the song died down I kissed James on the top of his head. The door opened and Sky appeared at the door.

"You have a beautiful voice." He mused as he smirked "But don't you think it is a little early to worry about your son getting married now" He suggested looking at me. I shrugged and made a gesture to tell him he could come in.

He looked at me and James together and smiled sweetly. _Come on Bloom tell him, _I urged myself but, still no words tell Sky that _Yes, really there was no reason to worry about OUR son getting married yet,_ but those were not the words that came out.

"Yeah I guess so." Was all that really came out of my mouth, _REALLY BLOOM!  
><em>"So what brings you here?" I asked him as he still stode by the door with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I was bored. I hope you don't mind that I came. I mean if you do-."

"No!" I stopped him. _THERE YOU GO BLOOM, KEEP GOING. He really came to see me because he was bored._  
>My body filled with happiness as I though this over.<br>"Um no I don't mind." I said coolly after Sky looked at me strangely.

Sky smirked and nodded as he walked closer to us. I kissed the top of James's head again and when I looked up Sky was holding my camera in his hands and smirking. I smiled as he took another picture. He looked over the top of the camera and looked at me with his sweet bright blue eyes. _Come on Bloom tell him. _

"So what is Diamond doing?" I questioned. _BLOOM, OFCOURSE YOU QUESTION ABOUT THE ENEMY WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL HIM TO GET LOST. _

Sky shrugged. I smirked. "Oh." _Ok not too bad of an idea.  
><em>

Sky set the camera down on the bed and bent down. He came back up with a blanket in his hands. He walked over and laid it down across my chest, covering James with it.

There were two new cries from Charlotte and Luella's cribs. I looked up, but Sky was the one to get up instead. He walked over to Charlotte's crib first. He bent down and picked her up. Her tiny body squirmed a bit, but soon she was fine and had stopped crying. Sky then moved to Luella's crib. He picked her up with his left over arm then he walked back to me and James. As he walked back, I was able to grab the camera without disturbing James and I took a picture of him holding the girls. He sat down next to me just as I set the camera down. A pink and purple blanket sat on the floor so I picked both of them up. I put the purple on over Luella and the pink over Charlotte and I managed to do all this without waking James.  
>I looked over at Sky and smiled as he stared down at the girls. I felt a smile play itself onto my face just then as I watched them, the girls falling peacefully back to sleep and Sky looking gleefully down on them. He caught me staring and stared into my eyes making my brain go all fuzzy. <em>BLOOM HERE'S YOUR CHANCE, TAKE IT! <em>  
>I didn't take my chance though as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I smiled from ear to ear as he pulled away. I thought I heard a gasp from the doorway, but decided to take it as noting as none knocked on the door afterwards or made their presences known.<p>

I smiled and laid my head down on Sky's shoulder. My eyes closed as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up, who knows how many hours later it was dark outside and the covers were on me, Sky was not next to me and James was not on my chest. I bolted right up as I looked around the dark room. I swished my head back and forth and finally I saw Sky. He was standing over the basinet as he had moved all three of them into it. I sighed and Sky heard me. He turned around and smiled.

"Good evening sleepy head" He said.

I smiled and relaxed into the bed.

"How long have I been out?' I asked Sky, now sitting up and pushing the covers off of me.

"About four hours." Sky said then nodding his head.

"And you let me sleep when I had company." I stated laughing.

"You needed the sleep and I am not that much of company." Sky retorted.

"Yeah you are I haven't seen you in a while so kinda yeah you are, besides the babies-"

"They were fine." Sky said. "Now rest some more they just fell asleep. I need to get going anyway." Sky walked forward and he made to kiss me on the lips but, then pulled a fast one and kissed my cheek. "Night Bloom."  
>I nodded and watched him go. "Night Sky." I said after he had closed the door. I put my hand on my cheek as I lay back down and drifted back to sleep. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>k now if you would please review I really love it when you do ! : )<strong>


	10. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

* * *

><p>I was the first one up the next morning. My head still buzzed from the kiss Sky had laid upon me, even though it had only been on the cheek.<p>

I wasn't going to take a shower as I had yesterday so I just got up and sat in bed.

Yep it was defendant I was going to tell Sky. Not today though because I wanted to go out today.

I walked out of my room and went into the living room as we all had begun to call it. Tecna had installed a TV in there as she had done in all of our rooms-except Diamond's. I turned it on and channel search for awhile. For some reason I turned on channel 59(TLC) and watched bringing home baby. I am not really sure I decided to watch this show, but I did so I sat on the couch all curled up watching this show.

About 3.5 bringing home baby episodes the others awoke. It was maybe nine thirty by now and I could tell they had just gotten up as their hair was like a bird's nest and they were still in their pjs'. Sure I too was still in my pjs', but at least I had brushed my hair.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully as they looked at me. They stared at me as if I had lost my marbles.

"Um Hey Bloom." They all said in unison as they all took a seat and watched bringing home baby with me.

"AHHHH." The cooed as they saw the babies. They were little triplets just like Charlotte, James and Luella.  
>I laughed at my friends and stode up. They looked up at me with confusion.<br>"Whatta you doin' Bloom?" They asked again in unison.  
>"I feel really good today so I am going out today and going shopping." I told them as I reached my door.<br>Diamond had appeared in her doorway by now and she looked at me with an evil grin, but I decided to ignore it

I walked into my room and walked to my closet. I looked around before being satisfied with a white with red lettering HATERS HART ME shirt and red skinny jeans and a pair of black high tops. I then picked a plain black jacket, but I picked this one because it was a head phone jacket.

I brushed my hair again then I got three bottles ready and I got three new clean diapers out, and picked out two girl outfits and a boy outfit. The outfits that I picked out I just ABSOLUTLY loved, because on the one that was brown with purple letters said Older and wiser-Charlotte's- the one that was brown with green lettering said Stuck in the middle- James's- and the last one that was brown with pink lettering said Younger and cuter- Luella's. I sighed just as all three of them woke up at the same time.

"Hey guys." I said to my friends peaking my head out my door.

"All three of them up at the same time?' They questioned now being dressed and cleaned up themselves.

"Yep." I nodded my head and removing my head from the doorway.

I picked up Luella just as the girls walked in. We for some reason did a two person thing. Me and Stella with Luella, Musa and Layla with James and Flora and Tecna with Charlotte. Stella, Musa and Flora fed as Bloom, Layla and Tecna changed diapers. They seemingly did all of that without moving them one bit. The only thing that moved were their feet and bottom, but that was barely, even.

Then Stella, Tecna and Layla left to go take care of Andrew and Jackie. Bloom changed Luella, Musa changed James and Flora changed Charlotte. Musa and Flora giggled as they looked at their outfits. They were all lined up Charlotte on the left, James in the middle and Luella on the right. Musa picked up Bloom's camera and took a few pictures before giving it a rest and putting the camera down.

I sighed and picked up their cars seats, I think I am going to bring them along. I set the car seats down on the floor just as Stella came in with Andrew in her arms and Tecna had Jackie.

"Look at their matching outfits." Stella exclaimed.

When she said matching they all thought she ment the twins, but no she ment her kids with my kids.  
>Jackie was wearing a light pink onesie with hot pink lettering saying Older and wiser and Andrew was wearing a brown onesie and orange lettering saying Younger and wiser.<p>

"Nice." I commented.

"Yep, I know." Stella said giggling.

"Hello, hello, hello." Came five male voices from behind my door.

All of us looked up just as the boys walked in. They each wore wide grins on their faces as they wrapped their arms around their girlfriend and gave them a kiss on the lips.

"What's up Bloom?" Riven asked me as I looked away from the group of couples.

I shook my head in reply "Nothing much."

"Oh that's…." Riven started perching his lips. "Interesting." Brandon finished.

I nodded then picked up the babies car seats and set them on the bed behind the babies. The boys saw me do this and decided to help me. Riven picked up James and, held him in his arms. I winked at Musa and she got what I was talking about and picked up the camera and snapped a picture. Riven didn't even notice as he put James in his car seat. Musa kept the camera in her hands as Brandon got Luella and Helia got Charlotte. Musa snapped the camera away at them as they put the babies in their car seats and strapped them up, all the while them not even noticing or not bothering to care.

I smirked as Musa set the camera down and the boys still didn't notice. Nabu had gotten my famous triplet stroller and had rolled it over to me. I smirked again and picked up Luella's car seat. I set her car seat in the back of the stroller and then Riven put James in the middle and Helia put Charlotte up front- just how I like it.

"Thanks." I said as I picked up the diaper bag, Stella and Layla had packed for me. I put the diaper bag in the little compartment thing on the bottom of the stroller.

I sighed as we all filed out of the room. Diamond had left by now and frankly I was wasn't even bothered by the fact. Ok, maybe I was just a little bit.

"Where did Diamond go?" I asked as curiosity got the best of me.

"Curiosity killed the cat Bloom." Stella murmured.

I rolled my eyes as Brandon chuckled.

"Out with Sky and his parents or at least his parents." Brandon nodded to himself.

"Right." I nodded to myself.  
>"Ok well I'm gonna get going now."<p>

"Ok bye Bloom. See you later." They all said as I left them behind.

* * *

><p><strong>cool now plz just reveiw<strong>


	11. Finding out the hard way

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

* * *

><p>I walked out of my room with a smirk on my face. I walked down the hall occasionally saying hi to people that said hey to me. I couldn't wait to just get out and do something different than just worry, though worries seemed to creep into my head.<p>

_What will happen if I tell Sky?_ I had no clue how he would react and frankly that was the biggest worry I had that kept me from ever telling him. I held back on him for roughly seven months. I didn't tell him a thing. I kept on telling myself I would, but every time I would work up to it I would lose myself and freak then pull back and forget about it.  
><em>Would I chicken out again this time?<em> I was afraid that I worked up the nerve to tell him then I would say something else and forget about ever telling him. I didn't want that. I didn't want him not knowing Charlotte, James and Luella. He may get to know them, but it wouldn't be as right as it would if he knew them as their father and not just a friend of their mom's.  
><em>Where would my life go from there if I told Sky?<em> I also had no clue which way my life was going what ever I do. If I don't tell him, I didn't know if my life would just stay the same or if it would go downhill from where I was now. I also didn't know if I told him, if my life would just sky rocket up and be incredibly awesome or if I would go downhill. So either way my life could possibly go downhill and get even worse than it is now.  
><em>If I told Sky would he accept the whole thing or totally just…? <em>I was so freaked I didn't even know how to word that question. I was afraid he would freak and just leave and not want anything to do with me or the babies.

I decided to not worry about this say that all of the answers to my questions were ones I wanted and then I just decided to picture what I just pictured the day that I was making unfold in my mind. I was going to have fun today weather I needed it or not, but frankly I needed it. I got off the bus as the bus pulled to a stop.

I sighed as I walked to the sidewalk. I smiled and wheeled into a shop on my right. There were many different colors of clothes, shoes, pants and accessories around the whole shop and I was going to shop till I drop literally. I searched around the store occasionally finding things I like and then searching for my size and usually buying it if it was.

I had gone to about five stores already and had about a bag or two from each. No make that six I also went to a store for the babies and bought like two and a half bags each for them.

As it was nearing the babies nap time I decided to go back to the dorm then come back out when the babies wake up.

I waited at the bus stop and got on when it arrived a few minutes later.

As I walked down the hall and into my dorm the girls were waiting.

"What's up?" They shouted as I entered the room.

"SHHH" I quieted them. They nodded their heads slowly as they followed step behind her.

I giggled under my breath as I wheeled the stroller into her room. "Help me put them down for a nap?" I asked the girls.

They smiled and nodded their heads as they each got different things to help put the babies down. Musa, Tecna and Flora got out three bottles and put some water in it. Stella and Layla got out three diapers as I got out a set of pjs. They were basically long johns with their names on the butt. Charlotte's was orange, James's was Blue and Luella's was yellow.

Musa took James out of his car seat as Flora got Charlotte and I got Luella. As I picked up Luella I smiled wider than I had been before. Looking at her I noticed how she looked the most like Sky out of all three of the triplets. James was the one that looked the most like her and Charlotte was a mix of both of them. We changed their diapers and put the long johns on then we all sat down on my bed as we let them drink the water.

We all sat there for a long time in silence till we heard the baby monitor Stella had brought in rang as both of the twins woke up. Layla and Tecna; since their arms were free jumped up and ran to get them. A few minutes later Tecna came back holding Jackie and Layla was holding Andrew.

They sat back down in their spots on my bed. I still had my smile on my face as I stared down at Luella. I guess I haven't smiled like I was now in a while because all of the girls had a worried looked on their face. Flora and Musa sat on either side of me and I saw them shift beside me. Musa and Flora put James and Charlotte in front of me as I set Luella in-between them and handed Stella the bottles as she put them down-out of the way.

"Sooooo….." Stella started as she looked at me.

I looked up and noticed all of the girls were staring at me. Andrew and Jackie were now in Stella's arms as they both curled into her.

"So what?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Well we are kinda…." Stella bit her lip.

"You guys are what?" I asked pushing them for information.

"Um well Bloom…" Stella still couldn't finish her sentences.

"Oh my gosh Stella!" Bloom said "Can you finish your sentences!" I shouted then quickly lowering my voice.

Stella looked around at all of the girls.

"We were just wondering if you were feeling ok." Flora spoke up for Stella.

"Ya. Why?" I asked slowly.

"Well…" Stella started then caught my eye and decided to finish that sentence. "You've seem oddly chipper." She finished as she let Layla and Tecna take back Jackie and Andrew and lay them down.

I decided to put the triples in their basinet as I waited for both of them to get back before talking. Though I also needed to cool down and not yell what I was going to say. "And suddenly there is a policy where I can't be happy." I said through clenched teeth. "I mean what's the problem if I am considering telling Sky about the babies or that I am actually thinking he still cares for me." I said as I stode up and walked over to look over the babies.

I crossed my arms over my chest and heaved a sigh. I was pretty sure Diamond was listening at the door, but I didn't care enough to walked out over to her and yell at her. I looked over at my door and saw it cracked. I knew when we had come in I had closed the door all the way. I looked more closely and saw a chestnut brown eye looking through the gap.

I gritted my teeth together as I walked towards the door. The eye vanished and I was grabbed by one of the girls since all of them had jumped off my bed.

"NO!" I yelled "She's getting away. I've, I've gotta stop her." I shouted as I threw open the door.

The girls were throwing question after question t me.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Oh, my gosh!"

"Oh Bloom, I knew you would someday. I told you he still loved you."

"No way. That's awesome!"

"Wait, wait, wait, Stop joking Bloom because this joke isn't funny."

"Bloom, what are you talking about, no one's out there." Stella said suddenly as she watched me searching for some one.

"No! I saw her!" I shouted finally freeing myself from Stella's grip on my arm.

I ran away from them then as I search for her…. For Diamond.

As I raced out of Alfea I noticed the clouds were starting to get a gray color to them. I ran everywhere let my feet take me away.

I ran and ran till I was back in front of tons of shops. People were racing inside to stores or to their cars or waiting for the bus. It was starting to sprinkle and the rain was becoming faster, harder and thicker as the time ticked by. I didn't car though. I stode there squinting as I looked for Diamond.

"Hey, Bloom." I heard a woman's voice behind me.

I turned and noticed it was Diamond; followed by Sky and his parents.

_She wouldn't do this. Would she?_

Diamond wore a nasty sneer on her face. I tried to swallow the lump that kept forming in my throat, but each time it kept getting bigger.

"Whose kids are those babies?" Diamond asked looking at me with a devilish look.

"Some friends' of mine who died in a car accident." I stated as I bit my lip to where I could taste the metallic coppery blood.

"Oh really." Diamond looked from me to Sky and back again.

"I don't know both you and Sky look alive and healthy." Diamond shrugged.

At that moment I couldn't pull my gaze off of the ground and my shoes as I soaked in the rain as Sky and his parents were finding out about the babies the really bad way. "I don't know what you mean." I said acting clueless.

"Sure you do. I am pretty sure you already know that you and Sky are the parents." Diamond said and I could hear the smirk that was forming on her face.

"We aren't."I stated again trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

Tears were streaming down my face as Diamond said all of this. Revealing to Sky the secrets I didn't want him to know; yet.

I closed my eyes and turned running back to Alfea to get away. I ran into my dorm and slammed my door as I sank to the floor and cried. The girls joined me then and comforted me as I cried.

* * *

><p>I will update tommorow but for now I have got to go to bed so enjoy.<p> 


	12. Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

**A/N: Ok just to let you guys know LaLa and Arey helped me abit with last chapter. Oh and I was thinking I don't think I even told you guy buys with this story I change the godparents. Well acually I just switched two around. I switched Charlottle and James's around. Riven and Musa= James and Flora and Helia=Charlottle. haha ok and after this chap I have about 1 to 2 more left so don't stop reading yet. Oh ya before I forget I just want to sayL ARS ALEXANDERSON your review is awesome and I'm soryy I didn't pick you but when I picked LaLa and Arey had bmaybe 3 een the only review that wanted to do it and when I check later about thrity or fourty minutes later you had reveiwed. Um ya I was bored yesterday so I didnt't wait longer and then i'm on spring break**

* * *

><p>The girls let me keep crying as the night went on. We just sat in silence, me silently sobbing into my knees as I wrapped my arms around them and buried my head down.<p>

_She was the one that **didn't** want this to come out, so why did she do it? Was she **so** sure that Sky was going to stay with **her**? What made her just jump on that train and tell him?_

I could answer those questions, though I still continued to ask myself these all the time. Yes, she didn't want this to come out, but she wanted Sky and his parents to hate me even more than they do now. Yes, she was sure that Sky would be furious enough with me that he would stay with her. I had made her tell, I had said that Sky wouldn't stay with her and that he wouldn't hate me or he babies and she had listened to me say these things.

The girls were being kind enough not to ask question yet, till I showed that I was fine enough to talk to them. But, when will I ever be **_fine? _**

Fine had a weird definition. Fine is defined as being very well, though that is the scientific definition. To everyone else it can be defined as anything. To everyone there is a different definition. No one knows what the **_REAL_** definition is though.

I finally was able to swallow the growing lump in my throat. I sat up enough to glance around the place. The sun was starting to set and the rain had ceased to a gentle drizzle. I swallowed again just to calm myself. The babies cried out and I stode up walking to Charlotte's bed first. I dragged my feet against the floor, dazedly.

I looked over her crib and scooped her up. I then got James. When it came to Luella I shifted Charlotte to the middle and then picked up Luella. I was leaning back slightly as I walked to my bed. When I was finally on my bed, Layla handed me the boppy and I shifted them to where I looked like Phoebe holding her babies on the show friends.

I stared at my babies watching them as they curled up and I was amazingly not crying even though I felt as if the teas were on the verge of leaking.

"Bloom," Stella said walking towards her. "What happened?" All of the girls asked biting their lips as afraid I would burst out crying again.

"She, Diamond told them. Sky and his parents know." I said as I got up again and put the babies in their basinet as they were starting to drift asleep.

I walked to the bathroom as I striped and started the water. I needed a long hot shower for now and then maybe, just maybe I would be ok, just ok to look at Sky and his parents and even Diamond the same way I had before they even knew.

I took a long shower. Ok really it was only like thirty minutes, but for me that is a lot as usually the most I can get in is a five to ten minute shower.

When I got out I dressed in just a random pair of sweats. I put on black pants and a blue and black jacket. I was brushing my damp red hair when I heard footsteps shuffle into my room.

"Excuse," I started not even looking at who was at the door. "But there is a door. You could knock." I said as I turned then. I turned to face, the one; okay really two, and only Sky's parents.

My voice got trapped somewhere in my stomach after that.

"Are…" Sky's dad started looking down at his wife "Are these three them?" They both asked looking over at the triplets.

I crossed my arms over my chest, but nodded as I walked over to them.

"The little boy looks so much like you Bloom." Sky's mom told me as all three of us looked down at them.

I smiled slightly as I swallowed finally finding my voice. "Luella looks the most like Sky." I told them as I touched Luella showing them who I was talking about.

"Ya" Sky's mom laughed. "I guess she does." Sky's mom brushed some of Luella's blond hair away from her face.

"Can I?" Sky's mom asked gesturing to Luella. "Can I hold her?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded my head as Sky's mom bent down and picked up Luella's tiny body.

"Luella…" Sky's mom looked at me.

"Luella Vi" I answered smiling.

Sky's mom smiled wider as she looked down at her granddaughter.

"Who's the oldest?" Sky's dad spoke up.

I looked at him and then nodded at charlotte "Charlotte is. Then James and Luella is the youngest." I said.

I smiled as I picked James up and held him in my arms. Sky's mom was smiling sweetly at Luella. "Charlotte Luella." She said then smiled again. "That was what we would have named Sky if he would have been a girl." She added smiling.

"I know."I smiled "Sky told me." I smiled again as I looked down at James. "And James is Sky's middle name." I added as I looked down at him.

I looked up at Sky's dad then nodded down at James silently asking him if he would like to hold him. Sky's dad swallowed but nodded his head. I walked over to Sky's dad and set James in his arms. Sky's dad stared down at his grandson before smiling. I smiled as I stepped back and then glanced down at charlotte just as Sky's dad. He bent and picked up Charlotte. Sky's parents were staring down at their grandkids as I took a picture of them.

Sky's parents switched now. Sky's mom was holding James and Sky's dad was holding Luella, I took a picture then they switched again, Sky's mom holding Charlotte and his dad holding James and Luella, me taking another picture.

I smiled as they got comfy on my bed and held their grandkids.

Sky's parents stayed for about fifteen to twenty minutes longer before saying they needed to go. I smiled as I watched Sky's parents, longingly place the triplets in the basinet. I smiled as I told them good bye then I sat down on my bed and sighed.

_Two down, Sky to go._

* * *

><p><strong>Im almost done typing up the next chapter. please Reveiw<strong>


	13. Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

**THE lines surrounded in ******************** are the 4kids version and the one before that is the rai version.**

* * *

><p>Sky's parents had been gone for about thirty minutes before there was another knock on my door. I sighed expecting Sky, but when I walked over and opened the door it revealed the girls. I sighed again as I let them in.<p>

"Are you ok?" Stella asked as we all sat on my bed in a circle like we had before Sky and his parents had known.

"We saw Sky's parents leave so we… you know… had to… check on you." Stella said as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"No…No I'm fine. They…" I didn't really know how to phrase what I wanted to say. "They were really good."Not exactly what I had in mind but ok. "I mean they really loved them." I said looking over at the triplets who were still in the long johns since I hadn't felt like changing them.

The girls nodded as I picked them up and held them in my arms as I had before I got in the shower.

"Oh ok" Was all the girls said as I let a small smile play on my lips.

_I know now that in the end I had nothing to worry about. My life rose a little bit to look at a better one. I know now that Sky's parents could change their minds about me. I know that I may have a chance with Sky now. Even if I don't I'm still happy he know who they really are. Even if he doesn't they would still be loved by their grandparents. I didn't need to worry at all because I am surrounded by tons of possibilities and tons of people that love me even if Sky isn't in that group._

I looked up at the girls and smiled wider again. "I don't know why I worried so much before because I know that tons of people love me for who I am and I don't need Sky to be in the circle of people if he doesn't want to." I said smiling wider and wider as I went on.

"Who said I don't want to?' Asked a man's voice.

I knew instantly whose voice it was and at that moment all of those thoughts seemed to drain and all of my confidence went with it. I closed my eyes as the girls left. All of the confidence I had built up left my body till I was completely dry of confidence.

I swallowed, but like when I had been standing in the rain with Diamond confronting me I couldn't and it just kept getting harder.

I opened my mouth, but closed it again as I kept my eyes closed tight.

"I…." Sky was the one to speak first. "I talked" Sky chuckled. "Well actually I yelled at Diamond." I opened my eyes in surprise.

Sky was staring down at his feet with his hands jammed in his pockets. "I yelled at her' Sky repeated as if he didn't believe himself then he continued slightly biting his lip. "saying that she didn't need to go around saying things like that when it may or may not be real." Sky looked up at me and I nodded. The corner of his lip witched but he went on "I went on to saying something along the lines of that even if it was real she probably had a good reason to not tell me." He looked at me again and I nodded.

I was about to say something, but he went on. "I said that she may not have told me because you threatened her." He looked up and I nodded. "I said she may…" Sky looked at me and I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to finish his sentence. "I said she may not even" Sky stopped again before he finally swallowed and came out with it. "That she may not even love me anymore." Again Sky looked at me. I had nodded to all of his questions before so instinct kinda took in and I nodded. His face dropped and realized what I had done.

I gasped and he looked up at me in alarm and I shook my head feverishly. "No, no, no. I didn't mean that." I laughed then and made Sky look at me funny. "I was so use to nodding, I just… it slipped, but I ment….. I ment…" I shook my head to end my sentence.

Sky seemed to chuckle before looking at me again. He took a few steps closer as he looked at me. "Why did you… why did you not tell me?" Sky asked.

I perched my lips. "I was scared… I was scared that I would lose everyone I love and that no one and I mean **_NO ONE _**would want to know me or be with me or nothing. "I shook my head.

"Bloom," Sky stated as he walked towards me and lifted my chin up. "Never in a million years would you lose me. I… I **LOVE** you and only you. I would never leave you." Sky said as a tear dripped down both of our faces.

"Sky." I said looking at him. He smiled then kissed my forehead.

He repeated my favorite words he said to me.

Sky: _"Bloom! Can you hear me? It's Sky! Your Sky..."_  
><strong>Dark Bloom:<strong> _"Ha! Hehehehehe!"_  
><strong>Sky:<strong> _"Bloom, listen to me!"_  
><strong>Dark Bloom:<strong> _"Uh...?"_  
><strong>Sky:<strong> _"You have to wake up! That day you saved my life, I wanted to tell you my feelings..."_  
><strong>Darkar:<strong> _"You're pathetic!"_  
><strong>Sky:<strong> _"And then, I made a promise to myself, that one day, I'd save you, but I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. Maybe... the only thing I wanted really was to spend more time with you, because I care about you more than anyone else in the world! Please, Bloom, please..."  
><em>***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Lord Darkar<strong>: What are you going to do, ask her to the prom? Sorry, she's busy!  
><strong>Sky:<strong> Bloom!  
><strong>Lord Darkar<strong>: Give me the power now, Bloom!  
><strong>Sky<strong>: Wait, Bloom, try to listen to my voice; it's me your boyfriend. Darkar put you under a spell, this is not who you are, you're not evil. You may not be able to see it now Bloom, but you have a true heart.  
><strong>Lord Darkar<strong>: He doesn't know anything!  
><strong>Sky<strong>: I know what your heart is like, I've felt it. Your heart is full of light Bloom. Your heart is so pure and good that it saved me. You didn't let me go and I'm not gonna let you go, so you have to fight this Bloom, you have to break free, you have to come back, because...I love you!  
>*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Sky leaned in and kissed me on the lips after he finished. "I love you." He told me.

I smiled. "I love you too." I said kissing him back.

He looked down at the triplets and smiled "I love you guys too." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>I have 1 more chapter after this one so don't stop yet.<strong>


	14. Epiloge last Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.**

**3rd chapter in 1 day awesome!**

**this chapter is really short but I just wanted to let you guys know the future that was mapped out for them.**

* * *

><p>"James and Luella stop running!" Bloom shouted as the two of the tree triplets ran through the castle. It had been four almost five years since Sky and Bloom had gotten back together, since Diamond no longer was Sky's fiancé but Bloom was.<p>

Sky came in chuckling as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her neck. Charlotte, Luella and James were playing with their toys when two new cries sounded out. All three of them looked up from their toys and ran towards the cries just as Sky and Bloom went to check it out.

Bloom sighed as Sky laughed and chased after his kids. Bloom then rolled her eyes at him as she entered the twins' room and saw Sky pick up Luella and Charlotte.

"Are you girls Daddy's Princesses?" He asked referring to their pajamas

The girls smiled and nodded as the wiggled in their father's arms. Luella had a light pink and brown version while Charlotte had a hot pink and brown version.

"YEP!" the girls smirking "And so is Sophie." They said looking down at their little sister who wore a purple and brown version of Charlotte's and Luella's.

"Ok." Sky said then he looked at James and ruffled his hair. "What about you James are you and Isaac Mommy's monsters?" Sky asked them looking at his sons' pj. James's is blue and Isaac's was green.

"YES!" I answered as I kissed James on the cheek and picked him up.

James laughed as he struggled to be put down. I smiled as I put him down and picked up Isaac and Sky got Sophie.

"When are Aunt Musa, Aunt Flora, Aunt Stella, Aunt Tecna and Aunt Layla…." The girls started before James cut them off.  
>"And Uncle Riven, Uncle Helia, Uncle Brandon, Uncle Timmy and Uncle Nabu." James finished for them.<br>"And…."

Bloom and Sky chuckled before stopping them. "In a little bit they are almost here." Bloom answered.

The triplets nodded as the door bell rung. "THEY"RE HERE!" The screamed as they ran to the door.

All three of them pulled at the door to open it and let everyone in.

"Come in!" They said as if they were angels. Bloom and Sky rolled their eyes as they joined them.

Musa and Riven stode with their three kids; 4 year old Tate James, 1.5 year old Kenzie Laura and 5 month old Kellan William.

Stella and Brandon stode with their four kids; 5.5 year olds Andrew Michael and Jaclyn Nicole; 3 year olds Joshua Matthew and Emma Jane.

Flora and Helia stode with their two kids; 3 year old Harper and 1 year old Faith.

Tecna and Timmy stode with their son; 4 year old Terence Michael.

Layla and Nabu stode with their daughter; 3 year old Emily Grace.

Sky and Bloom had reached their kids now; 5 years old Charlotte Marie, James Ryan and Luella Vi, as they held the twins; 1 week olds Isaac Brandon and Sophia Elizabeth.

Sky and Bloom were the godparents of; Tate and Kenzie, Andrew, Terence.

Stella and Brandon were the godparents of; Kellan, Faith, Luella, Isaac.

Musa and Riven were the godparents of; James, Sophia, Emma.

Flora and Helia were the godparents of; Charlotte, Emily.

Layla and Nabu were the godparents of; Harper, Matthew.

"Come one, Come on. Ella and Char let's go play!" Jackie, Emily, Emma and Harper yelled dragging the girls away.

"Let's go James!" Tate, Andrew, Terence and Josh said acting cooler.

The grownups walked away with the younger ones; Faith, Isaac, Sophie, Kenzie and Kellan to the living room as they talked about things.

Bloom looked over at Sky and smiled.

_Yes, Sky I will always be loved._

_And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow so this story is over and i will miss it but hey. I really loved writing it and now i have to update other stories. haha<em>**


End file.
